Danger
by MzShellSan
Summary: The winter soldier was dangerous, but to Tony, that just meant that the soldier was good for poking. (Or falling in love with.) Or The first five meetings between the Winter Soldier and Tony. Written for Day 30: Danger


**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Thirty:** Danger

**Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Pairing:** WinterIron

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the MCU

**Danger**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

1.

Tony Sighed as he wandered into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes to keep sleep from claiming him, not paying attention to anything as he b-lined for the coffee machine, disappointed to find that the pot was empty.

Forlornly, he turned it on, disappointed that it was going to be a while before he had his next caffeine fix.

From across the room, the Winter Soldier watched Tony carefully, ignoring the comments from Barnes in the back of his mind to leave the other man alone.

There was something magnetic about the man that screamed happiness, almost like he was in a dark room, and Tony was a sun that lit it up from the moment he entered.

Moyo Solnyshko, Winter decided, ignoring the slight offence from Barnes.

Glancing down at his own cup of hot chocolate he moved towards the other man. It wasn't coffee – but Stark clearly didn't need the caffeine right now.

"Here." He offered, holding it out to the other man, pulling it away just in time to avoid it being knocked from his hand when Stark jumped in surprise at his voice.

"Jesus fuck, warn a guy." Tony grumbled, turning to look at Barnes, and frowning when something was off.

Well something other then the fact that Barnes was _speaking_ to him. The man had avoided Tony like the plague from the moment he'd set up shop in the compound, after Cap had finally tracked him down (and explained the whole 'killed your family' thing – which, nope), and he had been fine with that arrangement.

So this was very out of character, and he wasn't sure what to do.

Offering the mug again, Winter frowned when Stark didn't take it.

"You don't want it?" He asked finally, frowning a little.

Swallowing thickly, Tony vowed that he would figure out this interaction later on – who knows, maybe his lack of sleep was making him hallucinate.

"Just- ah, can you put it on the counter? I can- yeah." He trailed off awkwardly, cursing his getting tongue tied.

The frown deepened, but the other man put it down without argument, and Tony picked it up, blinking at the warmth on his fingers. Huh.

Taking a sip, he frowned.

"This is not coffee."

"You don't need coffee." Barnes – not Barnes? Halluci-Barnes? Other Barnes informed.

"I always need coffee." He denied.

Fake-barnes glared slightly. "No. You need bed." He decided.

Tony huffed. "Not happening, snowflake, so you can just take your chocolate sweetness and leave me to the sweet bitter truth of coffee, and the even more bitter defeat when my body gives out on me in like another twelve hours.

"Mission parameters unacceptable. You must sleep." Fake-barnes insisted.

"Make me." Tony grumbled, putting down the hot chocolate, turning to grab a mug, only to squeak in surprise when he felt a hand wrap around his waist, and holy fuck what the hell was going on?

Before he could answer that, the engineer found himself in not-Barnes' arms, looking up at his smirking face.

"Mission parameters accepted." The other man informed him smugly.

"You-" Tony spluttered, trying to wriggle away but finding it almost impossible. "Fuck you."

There was a snort of laughter from not-barnes for a moment. "Only if you're good, Solnyshko." He offered, Russian lilt getting stronger, and holy hell, there was a kink that Tony didn't know he had.

"I'm never good." Tony muttered, annoyed by how relaxed his body was becoming as the ex-assassin began to make his way through the compound.

"You're always good." The soldier refuted. "The best of us all."

Tony snorted. "Now I _know_ this is a hallucination."

"Not a hallucination."

"I don't believe it."

There was a chuckle from the other man, and Tony pouted a little. Jerk.

"You can believe whatever you want." Winter offered finally, stepping into Tony's room, and how the fuck had they gotten here?

"Fucking assassins, sneaking into places they shouldn't have access to." He complained as fake-barnes went through the effort to settle him under his own covers, tucking them up.

"I'll get you back for this." Tony insisted, even as the soldier looked at him with amusement.

"Terrifying." He deadpanned.

"Don't underestimate me." Tony grumbled, snuggling further under the covers. "I'll kick your ass."

"I don't doubt it, Solnyshko. You can do all the ass-kicking after you've gotten some sleep." He promised.

"Don't wanna."

"Too bad."

"You're not the boss of me."

"You're in no shape to take me on right now, but feel free to try." Winter offered.

"See? You're such a jerk."

"Just go to fucking sleep." He insisted fondly, rolling his eyes as he watched Tony tire more and more with every moment in the warm bed.

"Watch your back. I'm going to get you got this." Tony managed to slur before his eyes fell closed properly and he fell into a deep sleep.

The Winter Soldier wouldn't leave his side until the early hours of the morning, and it was the first time that Tony manages to sleep without nightmares in a long time.

(In the morning he will go over the entire interaction and discover that it wasn't a hallucination, and realise that he'd been conversing with the Winter Soldier. And he hadn't died.)

2.

After their first interaction, the Winter Solider doesn't reappear for a while, and the real Barnes avoided him twice as hard as before, which was why Tony was so shocked when he headed over to their state-of-the-art shooting range, and found the Winter Soldier there, shooting rapidly, with complete accuracy.

And yes, it was clearly the Winter Soldier. Now that Tony wasn't running on four hours of sleep before a two-day bender, he could see the subtle differences, such as the way that the soldier stood, straighter and completely confident, and so much more dangerous.

And if that wasn't enough, then the way he turned to look over his shoulder at Tony while firing off a round and hitting it without any problems sure as hell was.

Barnes would never look at him with a smirk like that. (Barnes wouldn't even look at him, period.)

"Um, hi there." Tony greeted finally, huffing when it gained him an amused eyebrow raise.

"So it's come to my, uh, attention, that _you_ are not _Barnes_, but somehow the rest of the compound hasn't realised that you exist."

"I'm the Asset, The Winter Soldier. If I don't want people to know that I exist, then they won't. Barnes likes to pretend I don't and that only helps."

Tony hummed. That made sense.

"Then why do _I_ know you exist." He asked curious.

Winter shrugged a little. "I was getting a bit lonely, being on my own, and you were there."

Snorting, Tony crossed his arms. "Good to know that it could have been anyone." He grumbled, a little hurt.

The smirk turned a little fond and the soldier shook his head. "Not at all. Moyo Solnyshko, nobody could ever replace you. I confess, I've wanted to interact with you from the beginning, but Barnes was very against it."

"I wonder why." Tony snarked.

He got a chuckle for that, which the engineer considered a win.

"You no longer blame us. Never did." The soldier informed, shrugging lightly. "It's time I start proving it to Barnes."

Tony sighed. This was just like Bruce and the Hulk all over again.

"Right. While you're not _wrong_, their was Barnes to leave me alone and give me time. I needed it." He explained.

The soldier shrugged. "Perhaps."

"More importantly though, how should I call you? I figure if I'm going to keep running into you, then I should at least give you a different name. I doubt not-barnes works for you."

For the first time since their interaction had begun, the man in front of him frowned. "I do not have name. I am the Asset."

Tony bit his lip, chewing lightly. "Yeah, well that's not going to work for me. How about Winter?"

That smirk was back once more, frown gone, and Winter steps closer to Tony. "If that's what you wish to call me." He agreed, tilting his head with a calculating look. "You can call me whatever you want, moyo Solnyshko."

Swallowing hard, Tony nodded a little awkwardly. "Right, well, uh, now that that's sorted, I just remembered that I have something to do, so I'm just gonna-" He tripped a little on his way out, ignoring the huff of laughter he heard from Winter, which fuck, he was not finding that hot okay.

Turning to look over his shoulder on his way out, he caught sight of Winter shooting yet another target, and his mouth watered slightly.

Fuck. That was a little hot.

3.

The third time Tony saw the winter soldier, it was in the gym. The soldier was lifting weights, and Tony stopped to admire as he bench pressed another one, muscles bulging deliciously and making his throat go dry.

"Moyo Solnyshko."

Tony cleared his throat. "About that. I'm going to have to ask you to stop calling me 'your sun'." He requested. He'd finally gotten around to figuring out what the hell it meant, and he wasn't sure how to feel about the endearment.

Winter was considering for a moment, a small smirk on his face. "You started it."

The engineer spluttered a little at that. "Started _what?_"

"The endearments."

Tony didn't need to know that he'd used the term in his mind before that.

"I gave you a _name_, but you were already calling me your sun by then." He argued, trying to think back.

Shaking his head, Winter gave him an amused look. "Not the name. _Endearments_. You called me snowflake." He insisted, eyes dancing.

Frowning, Tony thought back only to realise that, fuck, in his sleep deprived state, he had done exactly that.

"It was a nickname, not the same thing." He argued weakly.

An eyebrow quirk was all he got in response, and Tony huffed at that.

"Fuck you." He grumbled, turning heel to leave the room.

He couldn't even remember why he'd gone to the gym in the first place now.

4.

The fourth time Tony sees Winter, it's in the lounge room at three in the morning, and he doesn't so much _see_ him, as enter the room and find himself trapped against the wall, the warm body pressed against his own.

"Uh, Winter?" He asked finally, brain coming back online as he stared at the face of the man towering over him.

Something seemed to register, and a slow smirk formed over Winter's face.

"Moyo Solnyshko."

"I thought we talked about this?"

"You talked, I listened – always listen to you. Would you prefer Kotyonok?"

Tony frowned. "I have no idea what that means, but I promise you that I will have many complaints if it is another endearment."

The quirk of Winter's eyebrow makes him huff. He was totally going to have to look that up now.

"So, you gonna explain why we're crowded up against this wall and you jumped me, or are we going to keep pretending that it's not happening?" Tony asked.

Winter chuckled, moving even closer, his breath ghosting over Tony's ear. "Moved on instinct. But I don't think you mind that much." He teased.

Breathing deeply, Tony felt a little weak in the knees. "I don't like the thought of you trapping unsuspecting victims like this." He complained.

Shaking his head, for the first time Winter looked a little more dangerous. "No, no, Kotyonok. Never like this for someone else. Realised it was you before I completed the manoeuvre. For anyone else it would be an arm around the throat."

Tony swallowed thickly, because that image was a little hotter then it should be, before he pushed it away. "Ahuh, and you couldn't stop yourself from ending up _here_after you realised because?"

Winter smirked. "Didn't want to." He admitted.

And if Tony's legs were weak before, then they were stilts now. "Is that so?"

Winter hummed.

"And what about if _I _minded being held against a wall like this?"

"You're body language says the opposite." Winter denied, moving in closer. "In fact, if I were to kiss you right now, moyo Solnyshko, you wouldn't stop me at all."

Tony's eyes widened a little, and his mouth was suddenly very dry and he didn't know what to say.

Sensing this, Winter just chuckled again. "Another time." He offered, before finally stepping back.

It was like a rush of cold air as Tony shivered, sad at the loss, but unsure of how to deal with this situation.

"Well, this was fun and all, but I'm gonna..." He trailed off, glancing back at Winter. "Go..."

"Next time, Kotyonok." Winter promised once more.

And Tony wasn't sure how to feel about the way his heart sped up at that.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to analyse it now.

5.

This time Tony didn't wait to run into Winter, demanding that Jarvis let him know when the soldier showed up again.

That it happened to be at two in the morning, had no bearing on Tony who didn't understand the concept of having a normal sleep schedule. (Or any sleep schedule if he's being honest.)

Storming into the lounge, he pushed Winter into the wall, not caring that the very fact that he'd gotten this far was clearly due to the soldier letting him, and trapping the other man in the same position he'd been in.

"I'm not a fucking kitten." Is the first thing out of his mouth, and it seemed to take Winter a moment to understand, before he chuckled, bringing a hand up to rest on Tony's cheek, perfectly relaxed and content with the hard wall behind me, and the engineer pressed so close.

"I'm not so sure about that, Kotyonok. You're small and feisty, and perfect for cuddling." He teased lightly.

Tony huffed, cheeks flushing a little pink. "You can't even know if the last one is true!" He argued.

That smirk was back, and even though Tony was in the position of dominance right now, he felt so very, very weak.

"Well then, why don't we go find out?" Winter offered.

Tony blinked owlishly for a moment. "Did you- are you fucking kidding me?" He asked finally. "You set that up?"

"I think ahead."

"You're a bastard."

"Hm, I prefer _snowflake_, but I suppose I can take that as an endearment as well." Winter allowed, just to see Tony pout slightly.

"A bastard and a _tease_." He whined, narrowing his eyes.

Leaning over, Winter shrugged, letting his lips sit a few millimetres away from Tony's.

"You're the one slamming me against the wall, Solnyshko. If you want something, _take it_." He urged, smirking.

Tony didn't wait for further permission, slamming his lips against Winter's and licking into his mouth straight away, gripping at those strong shoulders, moaning a little when he was met with just as much enthusiasm.

Pulling back what felt like much too short of a time later, Tony panted a little, before managing to compose himself.

He had been a _playboy_ for fucks sake, a single kiss shouldn't be this much for him.

"So, about that cuddling?" Tony started, just to feel the rumble of laughter from Winter.

"Anything for you, moyo Solnyshko." Winter promised, before setting out to do just that.


End file.
